<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would watch the world burn (to have you back) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935886">I would watch the world burn (to have you back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Yennefer grieves, but she won’t give up, suicide mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic </p><p>Companion piece to the I would die for you. </p><p>Yennefer mourns Tissaia but isn’t willing to give up on her. Isn’t willing to not try to bring her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would watch the world burn (to have you back)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All these feels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was sure she would never recover. She was sure she would spend the rest of her life in mourning, dressed in black, wearing Tissaia’s necklace around her neck. It was Triss that truly helped pull her out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’d dumped a drunken Yennefer in a cold bath and told her she needed to get a grip. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She needed to live for Tissaia, to honour her sacrifice. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finding Tissaia’s diaries had brought on the drunken stage of Yennefer’s grief. Reading about her mentors life, the actions she’s taken, reading of her meeting Yennefer for the first time. It was all too much. Especially when discovering that her feelings had been returned. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Discovering that after all this time, after everything Yennefer had done and Tissaia had said, the woman had loved her for as long as she could remember. She had loved her when Yennefer was just a look at what was to come. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">How do you cope when you find out the woman you had loved, unrequited for the best part of your life, had loved you too and had always known she would be destined to take her own life so you could live yours? So that you could complete your destiny, so that the world would be at peace? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You can’t and Yennefer doesn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even when everything is done, when it all passes, when Ciri takes the crown and the wars are over and Triss looks at her with such a tired smile. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She can’t say losing Tissaia was worth any of this. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Geralt tries to tell her they can settle down now, that they can have the life they had always dreamed of. She reminds him that it was the life that he dreamed off, lot the life that she wanted. She had wanted her. Always wanted her. Even when she had thought that she had wanted him. She had always wanted her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But she had taken her own life because fate had told her that, that was the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Fuck fate. Fuck losing her. Fuck losing Sabrina and the stupid fucking coup. Fuck life. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was exhausted, she was heartbroken and she would give anything to have her back. She would have let the world burn to just see her smile at her again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The smile she only saved for Yennefer. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She waits until the dead of night to leave Geralt’s bed. She packs only what she needs and she leaves a note for him, apologising for not being able to love him more. She sends word to Ciri. She apologises to her for not being able to be stronger in her grief, but when Tissaia died, a part of Yennefer went with her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For Triss, she leaves Tissaia’s diaries so she could read of her own story with Sabrina before it all went wrong. Before the coup. Before the Owl. She knows she will understand why Yennefer has to do this. Why she has to try. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She finds herself at Aretuza, looking up the brick walls she had long considered a prison. She portals into the caves that lurk beneath and takes a deep breath as she opens the spell book.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had to try. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>